


211:  “Do not tempt me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [211]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author regrets nothing, Beck Has No Words, F/F, Goth - Freeform, Linkin Park Mention, M/M, Robbie Got Himself Into This, Tori Is A Supporting Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: 365 [211]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 68





	211:  “Do not tempt me.”

**211: “Do not tempt me.”**

* * *

Beck rubbed his brows as he stared at the scene before him trying not to scream. Taking a deep breath, “I have one question and one question only. Why is my baby hanging upside down?” 

“Jade attacked me!” Robbie cried trying to reach for Reck. The puppet was hanging upside down also but on the verge of falling. “I did nothing to deserve this.”

“You called me goth.”

“You did call her goth.” Tori added in defense of her girlfriend despite not agreeing with the action. However she did not make any attempt to help the curly haired boy down either.

“She wears all black and listens to Linkin Park!”

“Cat listens to Linkin Park.”

“Well can someone get me down! I feel like a have the ultimate weegie coming on.”

“Do not tempt me.”


End file.
